It's Complicated?
by Sarcastic Half-Blood
Summary: One day, Roses dancing in the stars found humans on a raid. Charmaine, her host, was Jamie's best friend when she wasn't possessed. When they capture her, she starts falling for Jamie. But is Jamie in love with Roses dancing in the stars, or her host? R


**Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoy my story, thank you for choosing to read it!**

**Reviews are very much aprecciated!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Roses dancing in the stars_**

I was riding in a car with my host's big sister (and now _my_ big sister), with no idea of what was coming ahead…

Leaves falling in Autumn, or Lee-Lee as my host would call her, kept switching her head from the road to me.

"So, how are you adjusting to your new host? Any complications? You just let me know. We are family now," she says.

I give her a polite smile and nod. "It's been quite lovely, thank you for your concern. This planet is very beautiful."

_Blagh!_

I rubbed my temples as a wave of something similar to a headache attacked my brain.

I don't know much about my host. Mostly because it doesn't let me see some memories that could lead me to understand some things… like the fact that my host is fifteen years old and doesn't have a mother or father, only a big sister. Anyways, we were driving to the grocery store to grab some milk, butter and some other things that were missing.

Leaves falling in Autumn is really not my type of person… and since she is a Seeker, she's almost never home, not that I really need her 'cause, like I said, I'm almost sixteen.

I looked through the open car window, where my elbow rested. The wind made strips of my long red hair float around and land on my eyes, nose and mouth… which I carefully take out and put back, only to do it again when it misbehaves. Finally, it becomes a little tiring, so I make it into a ponytail.

The climate is so much different than it was in the Flowers and the Bats. It changes. It's not constant… For example, today there's a soft breeze and a warm sun, while about a week ago it was cold and windy. They told me it had to do with something called the seasons.

It's my One hundred and twelfth day in this body, _my_ body.

_You wish, _said a voice in my head once again. One that I recognized too much.

_Shut up, _I thought back with a smile to the familiar voice of my host, _Charmaine._

_Really, who was here first, Rosie?_ She asked. Charmaine calls me 'Rose' or 'Rosie', she says that my full name is a mouthful, it's fine to me: Roses dancing in the Stars_…_It's not that long.

_I'm not in the mood for another 'THIS IS MY BODY' war, you know it gives me headaches… _I replied.

_You're no fun, _she said.

It was surprising how we were okay with each other now. The first days were full with late night fights and souls staring at me because I was talking to myself. But then she taught me things she knew and amazing stories, adventures, tragedies, history… all that I have learned about Earth is because of her. Then I taught her about the Flowers and the Bats and the lives I've had. I feel fascinated with the humans now, it's a shame that they're extinct .They seemed more exciting and different than the souls are, because now I see our race as… well… boring. We don't take risks, we are always nice, we are never offended, we don't choose our mates…

_Now that last thing is just sad…_ Charmaine interfered.

_Eh, it's our race, what can I do about it? It would be like rebellion against your own kind… and I don't have those kinds of feelings, I've only felt it through your memories, Charm. Heck! I've never even been mad in my life! You had all those feelings at your grasp… and they were wonderful. Even anger and rage, _I thought back.

Charmaine sighed and murmured something that sounded like: _There's still hope_…

Sometimes I talk to her when I want to know something about her or Earth but I sense that she is not happy, who would be? She's stuck in her own body without an exit! Without a way to control her body again! And that's when I discovered the feelings of guiltiness and sadness. I wish there could be a way of putting me in another body and leaving her be human... but that was impossible.

_Nothing is impossible Rose, _she thought. _Before your race took over, the thought of an alien invasion was ridiculous to me! And, I have to admit, sometimes I still doubt if this is just a nightmare and I'm about to wake up anytime soon… But, my point is, there must still be chances out there._

I sighed, she never lost hope.

We stopped at the grocery store. Lee got out, then stuck her head on her side's window, "I'll be back real fast," she said.

"Okay, take your time," I replied, watching her go through the glass doors. _What was Lee-Lee's name before she became a soul? _I asked Charmaine.

_Charlotte. She was, well, a little too overprotective and bossy, but, you know, she was my big sister. I don't know if you could picture that kind of person... well, I was to be ignored because of her at school, yeah, it was that extreme. I only had one friend in the entire school-_

_I only asked for her name, not her whole school record. _I chuckled. _Keep going, I was kidding._

_Thanks. Like I said, I only had one friend at school, he was a really great friend. He was the one that told me about the invasion._

_What happened? Why didn't you escape? _I asked.

_That day I had fought with him about something and when he came to tell me, I didn't believe him. He told me about these secret caves his uncle made for keeping the humans safe but I thought he was just making it up, so he left with his sister and I never saw him again…Things started getting weird after that, my sister started getting freaky and out of character, and our dog wouldn't stop barking at her, when I found out that he was right it was too late, and since my sister was a seeker, she personally took me to the healers to insert me a Soul._

_That's tough, I'm so sorry, _I thought.

_Nah, don't feel sorry, it was my mistake, _she thought back. Then she showed me a memory of a dark-haired boy with brown eyes and a desperate expression, he was kinda cute, I guess. _That was Jamie… this is my last memory of him, _she thought and the memory vanished. I guess she didn't want me to see them fighting.

When I looked up at the glass doors again, I saw a pair of souls getting out of the store in quite a hurry, one of them was blond and fragile, the other one was tall and had brown hair, she looked kind of familiar, in a host sort of way. They were carrying lots of bags that looked like enough to survive for a life time (I'm exaggerating but it _was_ a lot) and taking them to a van next to us that had other people in it, they were opening the trunk and putting the bags in it.

Time passed.

They finished putting the things in the trunk and two cans of something (I guessed tuna) dropped out of one of the bags and rolled away, but the girls were too distracted to notice. I opened the door and got out of the car with my soul's natural instinct to help and be nice. I took the two cans and walked to them, they were already closing the trunk and walking to the backseat of the car so I walked faster, when I got closer I smiled (kindly as always) at the brown haired girl that was in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Roses dancing in the Stars, you dropped these when you were ..." But then I got cut out by the fact that her eyes didn't reflect in the light like the Souls did… That girl wasn't a Soul!

"_A HUMAN_?" I yelled and dropped the canned food, going all cold and pale.

_Melanie? _I heard Charmaine shriek in my head.

_Oops, _I thought. I wasn't planning on yelling that she was human.

The girl with brown hair pulled me into the van and closed the door quickly. The van drove backwards and away from the store. All this happened so fast… I was dazed, confused, unfocused, AND FREAKING OUT!

"Charmaine?"

I looked at the person calling my host and shook my head in sad denial, his face fell. Wait, this guy… that was the boy in the memory of Charmaine! Except... well, he looked little older than the other version on the memory.

Oh my… this is too much to process!

_JAMIE IS HERE! JAMIE IS HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _

_What do I do now?_ I thought, panicking.

_Oh chill up Rosie! Didn't you hate your life because it was boring? Didn't you wanted to meet a human? Don't pretend you're not excited!_ She said.

_You're just saying that because you found, what was his name? Jamie! _I replied.

_You thought he was cute!_ She insisted.

_I did not! And why are you spying on my mind?_ I fought back.

_Ah-ha! You did think he was cute! _She thought amusingly.

_This is getting us nowhere! _

_Actually I think this car is leading us to the secret caves he talked about…_

_YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Now stop, I'm getting another headache! _I thought finally.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered to him, ignoring the battle in my head.

He nodded. "Its okay, I-uh, I'm Jamie," he said.

I nodded. "I know," I pointed at my head, "Memories."

There was a small silence, in which I freaked out some more. In my head.

"You knew her?" said the driver, he had brown hair and tanned skin.

Jamie nodded and the girl called Melanie answered, "She was Jamie's best friend when she was, well, _human._"

"I'm sorry for taking you like this but we kind of didn't have a choice," said the one next to the driver, he was also kind of tanned and had light-brown hair. They're all human! Except the blond one next to Melanie… I just noticed.

She waved at me. "Hello, I'm Wanderer, but you can call me Wanda. I kind of joined the humans… you would be surprised why." She smiled at the guy next to the driver.

I really didn't feel like talking anymore, I was scared and confused and… well, you get the idea.

_What are they going to do to me?_ I thought.

_Chill Rose! Sheesh! _Charmaine said, annoyed. _It's not like they're going to cut off your head and eat your insides!_

That, of course, didn't make me feel better.

Then, the driver took something from his pocket... A gun! Just in time to give emphasis to the horrendous position I was.

I started hyperventilating and my head started spinning. My heartbeat started pounding in my ears.

_He is just giving it to the guy next to him! _Charmaine said.

Too late, I was already collapsing… until everything around was darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**Now, would you please press that magical button down there? The one that's labeled "Review"? Please? :D**

**~Sarcastic Half-Blood**


End file.
